


Tiny Troubles

by KaelaByte



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fuck science, Gen, Pocket Will, idgf anymore, wanna buy some crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of research I decided I was just gonna say screw science and make this completely inexplicable, after all we really just wanna see little Will get manhandl—I mean, bathed, by Hanni, right?  ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Troubles

Looking up from the book in front of him, Hannibal was concerned to see how late it had become. Surely Will should have been here by now, even allowing for the excess time he had to spend driving to reach his office.

Of course he had been suffering losses of time more and more often now, Hannibal reflected growing worried for his friend. It was more likely than he cared to admit that Will had found himself trapped in the mind of whatever killer Jack had dredged up for him this time, his mind completely shutting down in a feeble attempt to keep evil at bay.

Glancing at the ornate clock sitting at the side of the room he frowned slightly, not truly seeing his surroundings as he thought back on their recent sessions. Will was opening up to him much sooner than he had anticipated, each conversation serving to allow him further into the young empath's mind than Will suspected. Though more and more recently Hannibal found himself lingering over the memories of each discussion, his attention often pulled from his carefully laid plans  
to dissect each phrase and movement that Will made. It was becoming more and more obvious that Will was beginning to see their relationship as other than that of a doctor and his patient, how much more was still to be determined though many times Lecter had felt his gaze fixed upon him as his back was turned to the detective.

Slowly the minute hand moved its way to the five as Hannibal mused, the silence in the room becoming ominous as he continued to decide whether he should go searching for Will. Just as he had made up his mind to go searching for his patient a small tapping noise interrupted his thoughts. Curious, he waited a moment absolutely still as he strained to listen for the noise. A few seconds passed before it came again, as though someone were rapping on his door with single finger, the noise barely audible even in the stillness of his surroundings.

Standing he quickly made his way over to the doorway, pulling the door open quickly. There was nothing.

He looked down the length of his waiting room confirming that there was no one within site, his lips pursing slightly as he tried to work out what the noise had been.Just as he turned to shut the door once more he felt a small tugging on his trouser leg. Startled he turned his eyes to the floor, russet eyes meeting with a pair so purely blue that it never ceased to shock him.

Everything in him screamed that what he saw couldn't be real. It simply wasn't possible. Yet there Will stood, lost in a puddle of cloth that a quick glance confirmed as one of his flannel shirts.

"Will?" Lecter said, unable to fully accept what he was seeing. The man stood at only seven inches high, much smaller than before and yet nothing else seemed to have been changed. "May I inquire what happened?" he asked slowly, stepping aside to allow Will to work his way into his office. It was obvious he was having trouble keeping himself covered as he walked, the simple shirt turning into an obstacle in and of itself as he attempted to move around. Knowing any offers to help would be quickly turned down at this point Lecter remained silent until Will finally stopped struggle and simply sat on the floor where he was, scarcely three feet inside the door.

Scrubbing his hands across his face Will sighed, obviously unsure of how to start.


End file.
